Love Me Harder
by Zaylhell
Summary: Kai yang terlambat dan terpaksa menaiki bis yang penuh, dan di lecehkan oleh om-om mesum kemudian bertemu dengan Sehun. 2 orang pemuda yang memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda. A HunKai Fanfiction. CrackPair. YAOI/NC18 /PWP/RnR? :3


**CHAPTER 1**

 **JONGIN POV**

"Ah gawat, kalau seperti ini aku akan terlambat. Pukul berapa ini? Bodoh sekali kau Kim Jongin." Aku harus cepat ganti baju kalau seperti ini.

" Ayah, Ibu, Hyung aku duluan berangkat ya."

"iya hati-hati ya Jong."

Aku berlari ke halte dengan cepat. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan motor atau sepeda atau pun mobil? Jawabannya adalah aku bukanlah orang yang di bilang dapat memenuhi hidup sehari-hari. Ya aku orang miskin, tapi ini tidak akan menjadi penghalang untukku bisa sekolah. Ah sial kenapa bisnya belum datang? Ini sudah jam 06.45 dan 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Aku menunggu dan tak lama bis pun datang. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ku jalani. Bisnya penuh tapi mau tidak mau aku harus naik karena sebentar lagi bel sekolah pasti berbunyi.

Sial ini sangat penuh sesak dan pengap sekali di dalam. Dan lagi apa-apaan ini pria di belakangku menggesekan penisnya ke pantatku? Kalau tampan sih oke oke saja. Tapi pria ini sudah tua dan mesum sekali. Bisa ku rasakan sekarang penisnya sedang menegang. Hii geli sekali. Aku ingin berpindah tapi bagaimana? Disini sangat penuh. Tiba-tiba pria yang dari tadi di sebelahku ini menarik tanganku dan mengajakku keluar. Kaget? tentu saja.

"apa-apaan sih? Kenal juga nggak main narik-narik aja." Ucapku sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang tadi menggenggamku.

"hei kau harusnya berterima kasih aku menyelamatkanmu dari om-om mesum itu." Oh baiklah ini memang benar.

"ya sudah terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari om-om mesum tadi."

"Hmm. Aku Oh Sehun panggil saja Sehun atau Sayang juga boleh. Siapa namamu?"

"hii untuk apa aku memanggilmu sayang lebih baik jika aku panggil nama saja. Aku Kim Jongin panggil saja Kai."

"Baiklah Kai kau mau ke sekolah bukan? Mau ku antar?" apa? Apa-apaan dia sok akrab sekali denganku. Tapi ini sudah tinggal 7 menit lagi, lebih baik aku terim saja tawarannya.

"Haaah baiklah." Eh tunggu.. ada yang salah di sini.. bukannya tadi dia naik bis bersamaku? Trus dia mau menganarku naik apa?-_-

"Heeh Sehun kita naik apa? Kan tadi kita turun dari bis bareng-_-"

"oh iya ya hehehe aku lupa." Bodoh sekali dia. Ah gawatt tinggal 3 menit dan ini masih sangat jauh untuk sampai ke sekolah. Apa aku harus bolos? Ah baiklah sekali-kali aku bolos kan tidak apa-apa.

"aduh gimana ya udah tinggal bentar lagi kayaknya kamu masuk sekolah." Hmm mulai deh apa sih mau orang ini.

"yaudah aku bolos saja, susah banget kayaknya."

"mau ikut denganku ke taman? Kebetulan aku lagi gak ada kerjaan."

"boleh." Baiklah sekali saja aku ikut-ikut dengan oran asing.

.

.

 **SEHUN POV**

Sekarang aku sedang jalan bersama namja manis. Kalian tau? Dia sangat sexy, kalau kalian lihat wajahnya tadi di bis, emmh menggoda sekali aku jadi ingin memakannya. Seharunya tadi aku berterimakasih juga pada ahjussi mesum tadi, gara-gara dia aku bisa membawa namja manis ini ikut bersamaku.

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa bolos sekolah seperti ini?"

"aku? Mungkin tidak apa-apa lagipula aku sudah terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas."

"ohh begitu."

"kau sendiri? Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"aku kerja di perusahaan hyungku."

"wah kau pasti pintar ya dan sepertinya kau masih muda hehehe."

"ya begitulah, aku baru 18 tahun."

"APA?! KAU SERIUS?!"

"iya saat aku umur 17 tahun aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanku, dan langsung kerja di tempat hyungku." Hahaha ekspresinya imut sekali, ya Tuhan bagaimana kau bisa membuat makhluk seperti dia.

"wow itu keren, berarti kita beda 1 tahun umurku sekarang 17 tahun."

"itu bagus."

"apa?"

 **NORMAL POV**

"apa?"

"iya itu bagus kita bisa lebih dekat lagi hehe, boleh minta nomor telponmu?" Sehun langsung mengeluarkan handphone di saku celananya.

"emm maaf tapi aku tidak memiliki handphone." Kai mengusap tengkuk lehernya sendiri dan dia berbicara agak canggung.

"apa? Benarkah?" Sehun melihat Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hei ini sudah tahun 2015 mana ada anak jaman sekarang yang tidak memiliki Handphone.

"iya keluargaku tidak mampu membelinya. Untuk makan saja kadang masih di berikan oleh tetangga. Ayahku lumpuh dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kerjanya, ibuku dia bekerja di supermarket sebagai kasir dan hyungku.. dia memiliki keterganungan mental akibat masa lalunya dulu. jadi aku pikir dengan penghasilan ibuku tidak akan cukup maka sekali-kali aku membantu teman/orang-orang yang ingin di bantu sambil aku sekolah dan terkadang mereka memberiku hasil yang lumayan unuk makan." Terlihat wajah Kai yang hendak menangis saat bercerita pada Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Kai hendak menangis langsung memeluknya.

"mianhae, gwaenchana aku akan ada bersamamu. kau tau walaupun kita baru bertemu aku merasa tertarik padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku tau ini aneh karena kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi aku merasa seperti jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi.. maukah?" tanpa di duga oleh Kai pria di hadapannya ini menyatakan perasaannya langsung. Kai melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Sehun terlihat kaget.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Kamu tampan,tinggi,pintar tetapi kau tau? Latar belakang ekonomi kita jauh berbeda." Kai menundukkan kepalanya karena takut Sehun marah karena perasaannya di tolak.

"hey lihat aku." Sehun memegang dagu Kai dan mengangkatnya agar mereka bisa bertatapan. "walaupun kita berbeda itu tidak masalah bagiku. Tidak akan ada yang melarangku dengan siapa aku pacaran karena keluargaku mendukungku apapun yang aku pilih. Jadi ku mohon.." Kai terdiam sesaat dan menatap mata Sehun, mencari kebohongan di sana. Tetapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukannya.

"baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji jangan meninggalkanku." Kai mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda perjanjian. Dan di balas juga oleh Sehun. "janji." Ucap Sehun .

Dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan terjadilah ciuman di antara mereka berdua. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan dan gigitan. Sehun yang melihat Kai sepertinya juga menikmatinya mulai memberanikan diri menyentuh kekasih barunya ini dengan mengusap nipplenya dari luar seragam.

"nggahh... se..sehunnhh.." kai melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah. Lalu Sehun melanjutkannya dengan menggigit leher Kai yang terekspos. Bahkan tangannya kini sudah meremas-remas kejantanan Kai dari luar celananya.

"aahh se-sehunnh.. emmmhh... sudaaahh ahh..." kemudian Kai mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh.

"hahh haahh... Kau tau kita masih di tempat umum." Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan di apertemenku." Kemudian mereka pergi ke apertemen Sehun dengan menggunakan taksi yang lewat. Saat memberhentikan taksi mereka langsung duduk di bagian belakang.

"tolong antar kami ke jalan XXX."

"baiklah tuan." Kemudian mereka segera berangkat ke apertemen Sehun. di dalam taksi tangan Sehun juga tidak bisa diam. Dia terus meraba raba selangkangan Kai membuat Kai mau tidak mau menahan desahannya. Dan tak lama Sehun membuka resleting celana Kai dan meremas-remas kejantanannya. "ahh.." Kai tidak bisa menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi.

"ehem.. maaf kita sudah sampai."

"ah iya pak terima kasih. Ini uangnya."

Setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun.

TBC


End file.
